Someone Call The Doctor
by jlovefood
Summary: Chanyeol si dokter, Kris Wu pasiennya. Kris Wu si mesum, Chanyeol targetnya. (Krisyeol Yaoi, EXO, slice of life versi ringan)
SOMEONE CALL THE DOCTOR

By : Jlovefood

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu , EXO, de el el

Main Pair : KRISYEOL , sisanya tergantung mood ?

Rating : di bikin M aja deh biar aman, siapa tau author khilaf

Warning : Y-A-O-I, rating sukasuka author, jalan cerita bergantung mood, author gak pintar bahasa Indo jadi.. yah..

Yang gak suka silahkan bakar obat nyamuk, jangan bakarbakaran disini~

Singkat Cerita : Chanyeol si dokter, Kris Wu pasiennya. Kris Wu si mesum, Chanyeol targetnya.

Monggo dinikmati~

..

..

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf."

Chanyeol membungkuk dalam untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah menghilang dari ruang rawat tadi, meninggalkan si pasien dan beberapa penonton yang speechless akan tindakannya.

Ia berlari menuju basecamp para dokter bedah dan berteriak senang saat mendapati salah seorang bestfriendnya tengah santai di salah satu sofa diujung ruangan.

"Jongdaeyaaaaa~~"

"Stop!"

Jongdae mengangkat tangan mulusnya ke atas, menahan si giant sebelum ia berhasil melompat dan mencekik lehernya.

"Please gak usah lebay, sekarang duduk and cerita sebelum gue cangkok jantung loe pake sabut kelapa!"

Chanyeol menatap penuh horor ke buku tebal tentang kardilogi dan sabut kelapa yang entah kenapa ada di tangan si pendek. Tahu akan rasa sakit yang mungkin bakal ditimbulkan kedua benda tersebut, Chanyeol segera ambil posisi disamping sang befu.

"Nasib gue sial banget, Daeyaaah!"

Jongdae meletakkan buku dan sabut kelapa tadi ke atas meja. Ia juga menyambar dua kaleng kopi instan dari lemari pendingin di sisi sofa dan melempar salah satunya ke pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Udah denger. Katanya loe nabrak pejalan kaki waktu mau kesini ya?" Jongdae menyesap kopi ditangannya dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia kemudian melepaskan kacamata yang sedari tadi ia kenakan dan meletakkannya di atas tumpukan sabut kelapa tadi.

"Kok tau?" Chanyeol memanyunkan bibir. Jongdae menepis godaan untuk menempelkan bibir Chanyeol dengan kaleng kopi ditangannya. Kalo aja stok kopi instan di kulkas masih banyak...

"Baekhyun yang ngasih laporan. Katanya dia ngeliat loe sama Seohyun-noona di IGD."

Chanyeol mengurut pelipisnya pelan. Tentu aja, si pendek nomer 2 pasti ada disekitaran IGD! Sibuk mantengin noona-noona idolanya di ruang emergency. Dasar cebol kampret! Dan dia gak ada niat buat muncul dan nolongin sahabatnya ini?

"Terus gimana? Si korban masih idup kan?"

Kaleng kosong kopi instant tadi nyaris nyangkut di jidat Jongdae kalo aja si pendek gak punya bakat kick-boxing. Jongdae cuma bisa nyengir kuda ngeliat wajah pouting si namja jerapah disebelahnya.

"Sayang banget dia gak jadi salah satu bagian dari kamar mayat. Kan lucu juga sekali-sekali kita masuk koran! Gak masuk ruang operasi terus tiap har-"

"Yah! Kim Jongdae!"

Kesabaran Chanyeol nyaris habis, untung Jongdae berhasil meredam emosi sang sohib dengan kedua tangan diangkat ke atas.

"Peace.. oke.. sekarang, cerita... gimana kabar si korban.."

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Ia kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Dirawat di ruang VIP di tag pakek nama gue. Tulang kakinya geser dikit, terus ada luka lecet di lengan kiri sama pelipis kanan. Rencana di gips sama rontgen ngeliat kondisi kakinya... terus..." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak.

Jongdae menelengkan kepala, jarang-jarang kan lihat si Happy Virus nge-brooding kayak si ninja Uchiha.

"Kyungsoo bilang semua biayanya bakal dipotong dari gaji gueeeee~~ huweeee~~ gue sebel Daeyaaaaah! Kan gue pengen beli tiket konser 2NE1! Kan gue pengen ambil cuti! Gue kan mau liat noona-noona gue comeback setelah sekian lama~~"

Jongdae memutar bola matanya jengah, tapi tetap saja si pendek bergerak untuk menepuk pundak Chanyeol penuh perhatian. Ia tahu betapa besar pengorbanan Chanyeol demi hari-H dimana ia bisa ngeliat noona-noona idolanya di atas panggung lagi.

Namun apa daya...

"Cieeeeecieeeee.. yang CLBK~~~ wops!"

Sebuah sabut kelapa nyaris nemplok di wajah Baekhyun. Untung si pendek nomer 2 pernah ikut Taekwondo walau cuma bertahan disabuk putih. Dengan sebuah senyum yang sudah berkurang 10% intensitasnya, Baekhyun berjalan memasuki ruangan.

"CLBK?"

Jongdae menahan keinginannya untuk menepuk jidat Baekhyun menggunakan buku kardiologi tadi, mengingat si boncel masih punya hutang.

"Cabe Lama Bertemu Kembali."

Pletak!

Pembatas buku kardilogi yang berupa kardus keras tebal berukuran 10x3x0,5 cm itu mendarat tepat dijidat Baekhyun. Jongdae tergelak melihat Baekhyun yang tengah meringis dihadapannya.

"Dasar terong!"

Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya lagi. Jongdae kembali menepuk pundak Chanyeol, bangga akan bakat Chanyeol dalam melempar barang.

"Sialan! Padahal gue kesini bawa berita khusus buat loe, yoda!" Baekhyun mengangkat kaki hendak menendang sofa yang diduduki dua sohibnya. Namun kesalahan posisi membuat tulang keringnya beradu dengan sudut meja.

Chanyeol dan Jongdae tak dapat menahan tawa melihat penderitaan Baekhyun. Si korban cuma bisa meringis keras.

"Sialan! Loe dipanggil si Kyungsoo noh Chan! Aduuuh!"

Tawa Jongdae memelan saat menyadari Chanyeol yang tak lagi tertawa. Ia pun menolehkan kepala dan terkejut mendapati wajah pucat si empunya telinga lebar.

"Mampus gue.. apa lagi cobaan yang kau berikan Tuhaaaaaan!"

* * *

"Please banget Soo-yaaaah.. gue rela deh piket jaga diakhir pekan asal jangan jadi dokter penanggung jawab ntu pasien.. please..."

Kyungsoo menghela mafas panjang dan merapikan lembaran kertas yang ada diatas counter jaga. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah menyebalkan Chanyeol.

"Kalo gitu jelasin donk alasannya.. lu yang nyelakain ntu pasien, lu yang bawa dia kesini, jadi otomatis elu yang bertanggung jawab donk!"

Logat bahasa Kyungsoo terdengar jelas waktu si kepala perawat ruang VIP di SM hospital ini menceramahi si dokter.

"Itu... anu..."

"Pasiennya ganteng?"

"Iya, dia ganteng.. tapi bukan itu..."

"Pasiennya punya suara keren?"

"suaranya emang keren, tapi..."

"Gayanya keren.."

"Aduuuh. Sooyah.. bukan ituuuuu..."

"Tapi dia emang keren kan?"

"Iya dia keren tapi bukan karena ituuuuu!"

"Teruss?"

 **_Balik ke beberapa jam yang lalu_**

Chanyeol menggoes sepedanya dengan kekuatan penuh. Detik demi detik yang ia habiskan diperjalanan bisa membuatnya semakin jauh dari uang insentif yang ia harapkan. Ia berbelok ke salah satu gang kecil di ujung komplek perumahan dokter yang ia tempati. Ia bisa melihat cahaya terang di hadapannya dan dengan kecepatan penuh Chanyeol segera menyongsong jalanan sempit itu.

Hingga sesosok manusia muncul secara tiba-tiba dihadapannya.

"Kya!"

"AAAAAH!"

"AAAAH!"

Dunia Chanyeol serasa berubah gelap dan berputar. Kakinya yang tadi masih menginjak pedal sekarang tergeletak lunglai di aspal jalanan. Tapi kok gak semua bagian tubuhnya memeluk permukaan jalan?

"Ouch!"

Sadar kalo dia gak sendiri, Chanyeol segera membuka matanya lebar lebar dan mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. Pandangannya terkunci pada wajah tampan penuh ekspresi kesakitan.

"Oh, hai.. hello cantik?"

Barulah Chanyeol sadar kalo ia baru saja jatuh menindih seorang pria berwajah tampan dengan suara ngebass yang bikin bulu kuduk merinding. Ia kemudian menggerakkan kedua tangannya, namun tanpa sadar ia malah meraba dada bidang si tuan tampan.

"Ma-"

'CUP'

Mata besar Chanyeol membulat jadi lebih besar saat ia sadar bahwa si mas mas tampan yang baru saja ia tabrak, yang sekarang berada di bawah tubuhnya, yang sekarang tengah menatap Chanyeol dengan cengiran penuh karismanya, telah berhasil mencuri sebuah kecupan manis darinya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Ouch!"

Chanyeol berusaha berdiri menjauh dari si mas kayak bule tampan saat ia sadar bahwa ada sepeda diantara belitan kaki-kaki panjang di bawah. Ia pun memutar tubuh ke samping dan kaget saat melihat bobot sepeda yang menimpa kaki panjang si cowok tampan.

"Oh My God!"

Ia kemudian dengan kikuk mengangkat si sepeda, melempar benda pinjaman tersebut ke sembarang tempat dan duduk di samping si cowok yang sekarang sedang meringis menahan sakit di kakinya, belum lagi darah yang mengalir di pelipis kanannya.

"Maaaaaaaf... saya gak bermaksud nabrak mas! Tapi-"

"OUCH!"

Keduanya berseru saat Chanyeol menarik lengan kanan si cowok bule tadi. Si cowok karena sakit dan Chanyeol karena kaget melihat rembesan darah di kemeja biru yang dikenakan cowok tadi.

Chanyeol segera merobek kemeja yang kelihatannya mahal itu dan segera melakukan pertolongan pertama. Kotak P3K yang selalu nangkring di backpacknya meluncur keluar bersama dengan segulung kassa yang seharusnya ia bawa untuk si cerewet Baekhyun. Ia juga mengeluarkan botol minum tupperware dan smartphone terbarunya.

Setelah berhasil menghubungi ambulance, Chanyeol dengan sigap membersihkan luka di pelipis dan siku si bule. Setelahnya baru Chanyeol memeriksa kaki panjang yang tadi ditimpa sepeda sialan itu.

"AH!"

Chanyeol meringis dan melepaskan tangannya dari ankle kaki kiri si mas bule. Ia kemudian membalut sendi kaki tadi dengan kassa gulung yang sudah diguntingnya dan merapikan balutan itu secukupnya.

"Good job, cantik."

Kassa gulung berbentuk seperti pentungan ukuran kecil nyaris melayang jika saja Chanyeol gak lupa bahwa si bule dengan aksen Korea yang aneh ini adalah korban kecelakaan yang ia sebabkan. Untung sirine ambulance yang tadi dipanggil mulai terdengar, sehingga rasa lega segera menghampiri si dokter muda.

Chanyeol berdiri hendak melihat posisi si ambulance ketika pergelangan tangannya ditangkap oleh tangan besar si bule. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berubah menjadi kepiting rebus saat ia melihat senyum penuh karisma si bule.

"Jangan jauh-jauh ya cantik."

Chanyeol menelan kembali sumpah serapahnya. Ia hanya bisa berdiam diri saat para petugas ambulance datang dan membawa si bule ke dalam mobil. Chanyeol pun mau tak mau ikut naik ke ambulance karena si bule yang tak mau melepaskan tangannya.

Wajah Chanyeol semakin memerah waktu para perawat yang ada dimobil ambulance nyengir-nyengir pengen melihat si bule yang gak pernah berhenti senyum sambil menatap si dokter. Belum lagi tangan si bule yang sekarang jelas-jelas menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

"Maaf, kalo boleh tau nama anda..."

Salah satu perawat akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya. Bukannya mau ngerusak mood, tapi kerjaan mesti tetap jalan dooong. Berhubung si pasien sudah dilakukan prosedur awal sama dokter ahlinya, jadi pekerjaan terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan ya mencatat identitas si pasien yang gantengnya gak ketulungan ini.

"Yifan.. Wu Yifan..."

Mata si pasien masih terkunci di wajah Chanyeol yang teralih ke arah jendela kecil di sisi kiri ambulance. Pelataran parkir rumah sakit sudah kelihatan, dan Chanyeol sudah nyaris kehilangan kesabaran ngadepin pasien mesumnya ini.

"Anda warga negara asing, Yifan-ssi?" Si perawat berhasil mencatat nama pasien dengan sedikit susah payah. Logat si pasien ganteng a.k.a pak Wu Yifan ini benar-benar kental sampe sulit di eja satu per satu. Nyaris saja si perawat menulis nama si pasien jadi Woo Lee Pan.

"Ah... saya.."

"Sampai!"

Raut bahagia Chanyeol bertolak belakang dengan raut kecewa si mister Wu Yifan. Alis tebalnya berkerut saat pintu belakang mobil terbuka dan seru-seruan bising mulai kedengaran.

"Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol melompat turun tanpa menghiraukan decihan yang Yifan keluarkan. Si perawat hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang menatap tampang seram si pasien ganteng.

"Ankle sprain, terus luka lecet di pelipis sama siku. Kalo sempat tolong dicek juga otaknya, takut.. you know laaaah.."

Yifan mendesis saat kasur keras yang ia tiduri berderak keras membuat sendi-sendinya nyilu. Ia menyempatkan diri menggenggam tangan si cantik yang sedari tadi bersamanya.

"Wha- Yifan-ssi!"

Senyuman penuh karisma hadir di wajah Yifan saat ia berhasil melihat kembali Chanyeol dan mata besarnya. Si dokter manis berjas putih dihadapan Chanyeol terlihat kaget.

"Anda jangan jauh-jauh dari saya, Chanyeol-ssi..."

Mata si dokter perempuan terbuka lebar. Ia kemudian menunjuk Yifan dan Chanyeol bergantian, namun belun sempat ia bertanya lebih jauh. Si perawat sudah mendorong Yifan masuk ke IGD, diikuti Chanyeol yang terpaksa kembali membiarkan si tampan mesum menariknya kesana kemari.

Yifan dipindahkan ke salah satu bed nganggur di ruang IGD. Seohyun yang tadi berada di belakang mereka sekarang tengah sibuk membaca catatan singkat si petugas ambulance. Ia kemudian menyerahkan catatan tersebut ke perawat IGD di sebelahnya dan bergerak mendekati Yifan yang masih berkutat dengan genggamannya di tangan Chanyeol.

"Yifan-ssi.. Can you speak Korean?"

"Ndae." Sekali lagi Yifan menjawab tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari wajah pouting Chanyeol. Petugas ambulance yang tadi bersama mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Si nona perawat mobil darurat itu pun memutuskan untuk pergi jauh-jauh dari si bule tampan tapi sinting itu.

"Kalo gitu bisa beri ruang sedikit? Kita gak bisa ngasih treatment kalo anda terus-terusan megang ta-"

"Dia yang nabrak saya, uisanim. Gak mungkin saya lepaskan sebelum dia tanggung jawab, kan?" Suara berat si pasien berhasil membuat Seohyun menelengkan kepala bingung. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang.

"Tapi kan saya sudah minta maaf. Lagian-"

"Tenang aja Yifan-ssi. Dokter Chanyeol akan bertanggung jawab penuh dengan keadaan anda."

Yifan menaikkan satu alis tebalnya. Tak menyangka kalau si cantik yang dari tadi bersamanya adalah dokter. Pantas saja si cantik dengan mudah melakukan tindakan P3K, dokter ternyata.

"Ok."

Chanyeol menatap si sunbae tak percaya, ia bahkan gak sadar saat Yifan melepaskan genggamannya.

"Seohyun-sunbae!"

 **_fb end_**

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. Semoga ia masih bisa mereset memori buruknya tadi pagi. Tapi sekali lagi.. bukan itu yang membuat Chanyeol ingin lari dari kenyataan dan tanggung jawab.

Kerutan tipis mampir ditengah-tengah alis tebal Kyungsoo. Wajah imutnya berubah menyeramkan dan Chanyeol tau ia gak akan bisa lari dari interogasi si kepala perawat nomer 1 di SM Hospital.

"Anu..ini.. uhmm..."

"Apaan sih, lu kayak anak gadis korban pencabulan deh! Anu ini anunya anu anuanu.. gak ada anu yang laen?" Kyungsoo menyilangkan lengan di dadanya. Batas kesabarannya nyaris habis. Laporan hari ini mesti dikasih ke pak Ryeowook si dokter penanggung jawab ruang VIP.

"Gue emang korban pencabulan, pendek!"

Suara desisan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Si dokter bedah segera celingak-celinguk ke kiri dan ke kanan. Takut-takut ada yang dengar curahan hatinya tadi.

"Pencabulan semvak lu." Jawaban tenang Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol merah padam.

"Serius! Loe gak tau gimana dia grepe-grepe gue waktu di ruang IGD, Seohyun-noona dkk saksi hidupnya! Belum lagi waktu dipindahin kekamar! Ya tuhan tolong berbi! Dia pencet-pencet pipi gue Soo! Pipi gue yang tembem dan suci ini! Apa salah pipi gue sampe terkontaminasi virus pervert si bule, Soo!"

Kyungsoo menatap tajam tangan Chanyeol yang berada di setiap sisi lengannya. Dengan satu gerakan, Kyungsoo berhasil menyingkirkan telapak tangan nista si jerapah dari tubuh mungilnya.

"Bagus dong."

"Bagus pala' loe Sooparman!" Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Kyungsoo menatap tajam si jangkung. Tubuh kecil bukan berarti si jangkung bisa ngehina seenak jidatnya.

"Ya iya bagus dong Cahyo! Masih ada yang mau grepe-grepe lu! Biasanya babon aja ogah disentuh ama lu! Lagian lu lupa sepeda siapa yang lu korbanin hari ini?! Sepeda gue Cahyolo! Sepeda kado ulang taun gue dari mas Myun, lu anak durhaka sialan!"

Lembaran kertas laporan tadi mendarat di sisi tubuh Chanyeol dalam bentuk gulungan yang cukup menyakitkan. Suara aduh-an Chanyeol membuat beberapa perawat, pasien dan keluarga pasien disekitar memperhatikan tingkah lucu keduanya.

"Hey... Hey.. ada apaan nih? Seru kayaknya~"

"MINSEOK-HYUNG!"

Chanyeol melompat ke belakang tubuh mungil Kim Minseok. Kyungsoo menghentikan serangannya. Tapi tetap saja tatapan killer untuk Chanyeol masih tersedia dalam mode on.

"Sudah.. sudah.. Kyungsoo-yah.. beneran ada pasien yang namanya Wu Yifan? Di ruang mana?"

Cengiran penuh aura kegelapan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol pucat pasi. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangan di balik sosok Minseok. Namun Kyungsoo dengan anggunnya menunjukkan kamar diujung jalan sebelah kanan. Chanyeol baru saja kehilangan satu nyawa cadangan.

"Thanks Soo-yah.. Hyung pergi dulu ya, Yeol~ baik-baik sama Kyungsoo.." Minseok berbalik dan menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol. Dengan penuh karisma, ia pun berjalan menjauhi konter perawat jaga. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kelihatan lebih putih dari biasanya.

"Umin-ge! Tunggu!"

Mata Chanyeol kembali membulat saat sosok dokter penanggung jawab ruang VVIP muncul. Kyungsoo juga tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Mau nemuin pasien korban tabrak lari Chanyeol, kan? Yuk bareng!"

Wajah cengo Chanyeol tak dapat menghapus senyum manis Yixing saat ia ber-dadah ria melewati si jangkung. Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas sebelum menunjukkan wajah khawatirnya ke Chanyeol yang nyaris transparan.

Mata Chanyeol tampak kehilangan fokus waktu menatap kedua pejabat kelas atas SM hospital tengah berjalan bersisian ke kamar ujung di ruang VIP ini.

"Soo-yaaaaah..."

"Mampus banget lu Yeol. Sajangnim rumah sakit plus kepala ruang VVIP... gue bisa bayangin betapa sakit dompet sama hati lu setelah ini. Yang sabar kawan, gue bakal ngedoain moga aja Yixing-hyung gak berniat mindahin si bule pencinta bokong lu ke ruang super VVIP."

Chanyeol mengutuk nasib buruknya dan sepeda butut Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Chanyeol-ssi? Chanyeol-ssi? Chanyeol-ah? Yeollie? Channie? Chagiya?"

Jika Tuhan menghendaki, maka Chanyeol rela jika Yang Maha Kuasa berniat untuk mengambil nyawanya.. bukan.. bukan nyawa si dokter tampan nan imut Park chanyeol. Tapi nyawa si pasien ganteng nan cabul Wu Yifan ini.

Belum ada 5 menit Chanyeol tiba di kamar VIP nomer 12 ini, tapi sudah ada 3 kejadian seram yang ia alami.

1\. Ia nyaris kena stroke akibat melihat senyum penuh nafsu si pasien satu detik setelah ia membuka pintu kamar.

2\. Ia nyaris kehilangan ke-innocent-annya sewaktu si pasien berhasil menarik tubuhnya hingga ia sekali lagi jatuh ke dalam pelukan si pasien. (Untung siku si pasien masih luka, jadi sedikit sentuhan bisa bikin dia meringis dan kehilangan kekuatan buat menahan tubuh 'lumayan' berotot Chanyeol)

3\. Si pasien berhasil mendaratkan kecupan kecil di dahinya satu setengah detik sebelum Chanyeol berhasil memisahkan diri dari si pasien.

"Wu Yifan-ssi... saya-"

"Jadi kamu lebih suka dipanggil Chagiya?"

"CHAGIYA GUNDHULMU? BARU AJA KETEMU TADI PAGI GARA-GARA NASIB BURUK! KALO LOE SAKIT BUKAN GARA-GARA SEPEDA BUTUT SIALAN YANG GUE KENDARAIN, OGAH BANGET GUE ADA DISINI JADI DOKTER LOE! BIARPUN LOE CAKEP AND SUARA LOE KEREN MENDINGAN GUE NGEDENGERIN CURAHAN HATI SEORANG BYUN!"

Itu yang sebenarnya ingin Chanyeol teriakkan di depan muka si bule tampan. Eh, bukan bule.. si bule Chinese tampan.

Tapi, berhubung si bule ini korban karena kelalaiannya, belum lagi karena namanya sudah ditandain sama tinta merah direktur rumah sakit.. yah, Chanyeol mah cuma bisa jawab-

"Suka-suka Yifan-ssi aja deh.. yang penting sekarang saya mau ngecek kaki Yifan-ssi. Hasil rontgent menunjukkan ada masalah ditulang kaki Yifan-ssi. Jadi mungkin nanti kalo Yifan-ssi setuju, saya akan memasang gips dan memberikan beberapa terapi baru..."

Chanyeol menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang tiap langkah terapi yang bakal si pasien nikmati. Sebenarnya ini sama sekali bukan bagian Chanyeol. Ia bisa saja menyerahkan tanggung jawab ke dokter tulang atau dokter piket VIP, tapi mengingat wajah Minseok-hyung dan Yixing-hyung yang penuh senyum... Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya.

Chanyeol membalikkan chart rumah sakit, membaca identitas si pasien sembari menunggu hasil pemeriksaan darah kedua yang sedang diambilkan Sehun, salah satu perawat magang di SM hospital. Wu Yifan, 29 tahun, karyawan Galaxy corp, kewarganegaraan Canada, keturunan China asli.. *grep

"Eh? Waaah!"

Chanyeol akhirnya sadar saat Yifan berhasil menarik tubuhnya ke pangkuan si pasien. Sedari tadi Yifan sibuk memperhatikan Chanyeol, mencari celah untuk menyerang target buruan. Chanyeol baru saja hendak meronta, namun desisan rasa sakit dari si mas China ini menghentikan gerakannya.

"Aduh!"

"Yifan-ssi! Lepasin! Nanti luka nya berdarah lagi! Kaki Yifan-ssi juga belum di gips! Nanti malah tambah parah!"

Seruan Chanyeol cuma numpang lewat di telinga si tampan. Dengan gerakan santai, Yifan memeluk erat perut Chanyeol, tidak menyisakan ruang buat si dokter bergerak. Kemudian tanpa izin bibir si pasien sudah menempel di tengkuk Chanyeol.

"YIFAN-SSI!"

"OMOOOOO!"

Yifan mau tak mau harus merelakan Chanyeol melompat dari pelukannya, kakinya masih menggantung dan sekarang setelah ketiadaan Chanyeol dalam pelukannya semua rasa sakit mulai melipat ganda. Ia pun agak menyesal kenapa bisa lupa sama si perawat.

"Kalo dokter sama Yifan-ssi sibuk, saya-"

"Sehunah!"

Chanyeol memelototi perawat bertubuh semampai satu ini. Sehun yang sadar kalo si dokter sudah mulai serius segera berlari kecil menghampirinya. Ia menyerahkan selembar kertas dari laboratorium.

"Kaki Yifan-ssi gak papa? Emang Chanyeol-hyung agak berat, tapi tenang aja! Kalo udah pagi dan dia udah kelar proses pencernaannya, Chanyeol-hyung bisa lebih ringan 2 sampe 3 kilo."

Adegan bisik-bisik Sehun yang tertangkap mata oleh Chanyeol terhenti begitu clipboard di tangan Chanyeol mendarat di belakang kepalanya.

"Makasih Sehun-ssi. Saya malah suka ngeraba bagian-bagian chubby Yeollie, imut banget."

Chanyeol yang sudah habis kesabarannya segera menendang keluar si perawat rempong. Emang seharusnya tadi dia ngajak si kkamjong.

"Wah.. Yeollie pengen berduaan aja ya ama oppa?"

"OPPA GUNDULMU!" Kata batin Chanyeol. Mulutnya terkunci erat melihat cengiran khas gigi tonggos si pasien.

Chanyeol segera memelankan tetesan infus, menulis ulang hasil lab dan mendorong paksa tubuh Yifan kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Maaf, Yifan-ssi.. saya gak terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini. Yifan-ssi benar-benar bikin saya gak nyaman. Saya minta maaf karena sudah mencelakakan Yifan-ssi. Tapi saya mohon jangan permainkan saya seperti ini. Mungkin orang lain bisa menerima hal-hal yang Yifan-ssi lakukan tadi sebagai candaan, tapi saya sulit Yifan-ssi. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya."

Kepala Chanyeol tertunduk, Yifan menghela nafas panjang. Ia kemudian menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. Jemari-jemari besarnya melingkar pas di pergelangan tangan si dokter. Untungnya Chanyeol tidak memberontak.

"Saya yang seharusnya mohon maaf, sikap saya memang agak sedikit keterlaluan."

"Agak sedikiiiiiiiiit? Dalam skala apaaaaa?" Gerutuan Chanyeol bergema di dalam kepalanya.

Yifan kemudian dengan lembut menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol dan mengangkat telapak tangan nan mulus itu ke bibirnya. Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjap mata kaget. Semburat merah kembali menyerang pipi gembulnya.

"Tapi saya benar-benar tertarik sama Chanyeol-ssi."

Keduanya terdiam. Yifan meletakkan tangan Chanyeol dipangkuannya. Chanyeol akhirnya menghela nafas berat.

"Kalo gitu cara Yifan-ssi menunjukan ketertarikan sedikit melenceng dari apa yang saya bayangkan."

Alis tebal Yifan naik beberapa milimeter. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut melihat kelucuan wajah si pasien.

"Saya terlalu agresif ya?"

Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yifan. Namun Yifan bergeming, ia tersenyum lembut ke Chanyeol yang sekarang tampak tersenyum paksa ke arahnya.

"Ya udah, gimana kalo kita mulai pelan-pelan. Saya gak biasa basa basi, tapi demi dokter Chan.. why not?"

Bagaikan bertemu malaikat, Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia. Pelan-pelan berarti gak bakal ada grepe-grepe an kan? Kalo gitu Chanyeol iyes aja maaaaah!

"Ok!"

* * *

Yifan tak bisa menahan senyum melihat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tampak memerah karena tingkah konyolnya. Ia pun membiarkan si dokter imut itu mendorong kursi rodanya menjauhi ruang dimana kaki nya dipasangi gips.

Sebenarnya Yifan tidak asing dengan gips dan luka otot maupun cidera tulang dan sendi. Ia adalah mantan atlit nasional, jadi cidera ringan seperti ini bukan apa-apa baginya.

Tapiiiii...

Entah kenapa, Yifan begitu amat sangat penasaran dan tertarik pada dokter imut nan cantik yang punya telinga dan mata yang sama lebar. Dari awal saat kecelakaan hingga saat ini, Chanyeol tak pernah mengeluh. Hanya sedikit emosi karena Yifan yang terlalu over dengan tindakannya.

Yifan sadar sih akan tingkah konyolnya.. cuma, Chanyeol kelihatan begitu imut dan menggemaskan tiap kali mukanya memerah setelah berhasil digoda Yifan. Belum lagi rasa tanggung jawab Chanyeol yang besar. Uuuuhhh... rasanya Yifan pengen ngepack Chanyeol jadi teman ACE di rumah.

"Yifan-ge!"

Raut wajah Yifan berubah saat suara familiar seorang pemuda mampir di kupingnya. Chanyeol menghentikan laju kursi roda dan memutar kepala mencari si sumber suara. Tak perlu waktu lama, sesosok pemuda yang dicurigai sebagai hasil kawin silang panda dan alien itu berhasil mencapai posisi keduanya.

"Lama kali baru tiba?"

Tao mengerutkan kening mendengar suara berat yang menyebalkan itu. Kalau saja Yifan bukan atasan dan kakak tirinya, sudah lama uang simpanan Yifan di bank habis di sikatnya untuk beli semua koleksi Gucci dan MCM keluaran baru. Yang ada kristal swarovski nya itu loh!

"Ah, Anneyonghaseo!"

Senyum Yifan mengembang memperhatikan raut muka Chanyeol yang berubah saat Tao menyapanya menggunakan bahasa Korea yang logatnya jauh lebih parah dari si Chinese tampang bule ini. Tao membungkukkan badan dan bergerak mendekati si kakak.

"Dokternya cantik."

Bisikan Tao lumayan keras, jadi Yifan tau kalo Chanyeol bisa mendengar kata-kata Tao tadi. Ia menolehkan kepala dan tersenyum melihat wajah Chanyeol yang semi-pucat-semi-memerah.

"Sudah tau."

Keduanya berhenti mengobrol dan membiarkan Chanyeol memandu keduanya kembali ke ruang rawat yang harus Yifan tempati. Sepanjang perjalanan, Tao dan Yifan sibuk ngobrol dalam bahasa China. Membuat si dokter mengerutkan kening karena sesekali, si panda dan si bule China ini mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya.

"Ada apaan sih?" Chanyeol yang sudah tak tahan sama curi-curi pandang kedua makhluk tampan nan aneh ini akhirnya buka suara.

Tao mengerjapkan mata bingung menatap sang dokter yang keliatan sangat imut memanyunkan bibir plump nya itu. Yifan menghela nafas pelan sebelum mencubit paha keras milik Tao.

"Biasa aja keleus ngeliat si dokter. Incaran gue nih." Yifan menegur halus si dongsaeng menggunakan bahasa China nya yang penuh swag. Tao pun ikut memanyunkan bibirnya.

Beruntung mereka sudah tiba di kamar nomer 12, sehingga Tao bisa lepas dari cengkraman si naga. Tao tau betul tabiat gege-nya yang sangat menyukai hal-hal imut nan menggemaskan dan menghujat hal-hal imut yang mengenaskan. Dulu waktu Tao masih remaja, Yifan bisa takluk dengan mudahnya. Sekarang setelah Tao berhasil membentuk 8pack sempurnanya, bbuingbbuing pun jadi kadaluarsa.

Naaaaah.. sekarang si gege sudah menemukan benda imut yang bakal jadi obsesinya, kenapa Tao gak sekalian cari muka? Siapa tau si gege bakal ngelupain kejadian tadi pagi.

"Tolongin 'napa?"

Tao nyaris menggeplak jidat Yifan menggunakan dasi biru yang ia kenakan. Beruntung ada Chanyeol yang segera menyela diantara keduanya.

"Yifan-ssi harus coba gerak sendiri. Gimana kalo nanti Yifan-ssi malah gak bisa gerak sama sekali. Kan kasihan yang jagain Yifan-ssi nantinya."

Tao mangut-mangut mendengar kata-kata sang dokter. Tapi ia tetap berusaha menolong sang gege sambil mengunci mulutnya erat. Yifan masih sibuk memandangi wajah imut si dokter, jadi Tao harus berusaha lebih tenang supaya si naga gak bangkit dan menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Apapun buat Yeollie, deh. Ngomong-ngomong boleh minta bantuan kecil gak?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata sekilas sebelum mengangguk pelan. Senyum Yifan segera mengembang.

"Tolong..."

Pandangan mata Chanyeol mengikuti tujuan mata tajam si pasien. Sedetik kemudian rona merah memenuhi wajah manis si dokter. Toilet.

"Pasien kamvret! Loe kira gue slave loe! Dasar raksasa pervert! Mesum!" Itu lah teriakan gaib Chanyeol, namun yang bisa ia keluarkan hanya-

"Omo, Yifan-ssi!"

Chanyeol melompat menjauhi tempat tidur Yifan dan membungkuk cepat.

"Urusansayasudahselesaijadisayapamitdulu. Permisi!"

Tatapan penuh tanya Tao berpindah dari pintu yang tertutup dengan kencang menuju ke sang gege yang tengah tertawa lepas. Jarang-jarang lihat si gege muka es ketawa girang seperti anak autis.

"Oh My God.. bener-bener deh.." Yifan mengusap air mata yang keluar karena tawa. Tao masih berkutat menatap sang gege. Sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi otak si gege, dia gak ada cidera kepala kan? Atau jangan-jangan salah makan obat lagi!

"Ge?"

Cicitan suara Tao membuat Yifan kembali berubah nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Tao akhirnya menghembuskan nafas lega. Yifan masihlah gegenya yang dulu.

"Apa sih, Tao-er?"

"Beneran suka sama si dokter?"

Alis tebal Yifan terangkat, ia kemudian menatap mata panda si adik dan tersenyum penuh makna.

"Kenapa? Gak boleh?"

Tao menelan ludah gugup, entah kenapa gegenya tiba-tiba jadi serem. Padahal Tao yakin gak ada kata-katanya yang salah.. ya kan? Coba deh reader cek lagi diatas...

"Hwang Zitao?"

Dan Tao cuma bisa jawab, " Ya, gege. Maaf."

Yifan mengacuhkan si adik yang tengah melamun memikirkan apa kesalahan yang ia buat sampai si gege jadi super sentimen hari ini. Si Chinese yang aslinya adalah warga negara Kanada ini memutuskan bahwa mengecek smartphonenya (yang baru saja berpindah tangan dari Tao, karena si smartphone memilih untuk ikutan jatuh saat kejadian tadi pagi berlangsung sehingga Yifan mengutus si panda untuk menemukan benda paling penting bagi kelangsungan pekerjaannya 2 jam yang lalu) adalah hal yang lebih berguna dan bermutu ketimbang mikirin si adik kurang ajar yang gak tau sopan santun. Masa baru ketemu udah mau nikung incaran gegenya sih?

Kerutan di wajah sangar Yifan semakin tampak setelah mata elangnya menangkap screensavernya yang sudah penuh notifikasi.

27 missedcall. 7 email. 12 message. 91 Line (call and message) dan 19 bbm notif.

Yifan mengecek ulang jam yang ada dilayar dan menghela nafas mengetahui bahwa sudah lebih dari 5 jam ia tak menyentuh gadget terbaru keluaran brand ternama ini. Yifan segera memilah milah notifikasi yang ada. Membalas beberapa pesan, memasang status un-available dan mengerutkan kening semakin dalam begitu sadar ada beberapa pesan yang membuatnya sedikit gusar.

"Tao-er?"

"Siap, gege!"

Tao dengan segera berdiri tegap dihadapan sang gege. Siap menerima perintah.

"Minta Henry-ge ambil alih tugas minggu ini. Suruh orang buat nyelesaian perkara di Taiwan dan telpon Vic. Kasih tau kalo boss mau ambil cuti seminggu."

Mata Tao membesar mendengar daftar tugasnya. Bukan hanya tugas tadi isinya aneh semua... Henry-ge itu kakak angkat mereka, nomor 1 setelah Yifan-ge dalam menghandle perusahaan tapi malas jadi boss sehingga jarang dipanggil kecuali dalam keadaan terdesak. Perkara Taiwan menyangkut jutaan yuan dan Yifan-ge seenak udelnya nyerahin tugas maha besar ini ke orang lain? Orang mana yang mau disuruh pun gak jelas, orang utan? Orang-orangan sawah? Belum lagi ambil cuti lewat sekertarisnya? Nih orang beneran jenius apa bloon gak ketulungan? Mana ada boss ambil cuti?

Tapi tentu saja, sebagai adik dan bawahan yang baik. Tao segera menghubungi Henry, nomor satu dalam waiting list.

"Ni Hao, Henli-ge! Hao... maka dari itu Tao Tao nelpon gege. Entah kenapa sepertinya otak Yifan-ge agak gangguan sehingga mau gak mau gege mesti luangin waktu buat ngisi slot kosong di perusahaan. Kecelakaannya gak parah sih, tapi emang ada luka dipelipis, yang parah kaki kok... mungkin beneran kata gege dulu. Otak Yifan-ge disembunyikan di dengkul. Iya.. jadi kehalang tempurung yang keras dan-AWWW! Yifan-ge?"

Alis tebal Yifan nyaris bertaut mendapati adiknya yang terang-terangan menantang maut didepannya.

"Just do your job, perfectly. Hwang-Zi-Tao."

Seluruh bulu Tao meremang. Ia segera merubah bahasanya jadi lebih formil, lebih halus dan lebih sopan.

"Henli-ge, Help me!"

* * *

Gatel banget pengen nguplod ff versi casual. Ff versi formal ny di geser dikit, soalnya masih dalam proses..

Maaf buat typo atwpun kesalahan lainnya, belum sempat ngedit soalnya..

So.. read and review yeorobeun!


End file.
